Don't Say Any Words, King
by Shiori Hibiki
Summary: Pertemuan biasa kedua orang yang selalu menyebabkan masalah dengan perang mulut mereka ini, akhirnya memulai momen tidak biasa mereka dengan sebuah kecelakaan kecil saat sang Raja melakukan servis. One Shot. TsuKage.


**Don't Say any Words, King**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sendirian di gedung olahraga sekolah sebenarnya sama sekali bukan masalah yang besar bagi Kageyama. Setelah menyandarkan tasnya di dinding, ia mengeluarkan botol minum dan memberdirikannya di sisi lain dari net. Kemudian ia mengambil bola voli dan bersiap-siap melakukan servis melompat.

Sebenarnya servis yang bisa tepat menjatuhkan botol itu sama sekali bukan hal yang susah bagi Kageyama. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak ada kerjaan. Yang ada di pikirannya setelah sekolah selalu bermain voli. Ia melakukan servis pertama.

Tepat sasaran.

Ia sendiri sudah menduganya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengatur napas, kemudian mengambil langkah untuk memberdirikan botol itu lagi dan memungut bola voli di seberang net yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Sampai berkali-kali ia melakukannya, bahkan ia yakin bahwa keringatnya lebih kepada memberdirikan botol dan memungut bola voli, daripada melakukan servis. Melakukan ini sendirian ternyata tidak mengenakkan.

Ketika ke empat puluh dua kalinya ia mencoba melakukan, pertama kalinya servis itu tidak mengenai botol sesuai yang ia harapkan. Kageyama mendecak. Baru ia akan berjalan memungut bola voli, sudah ada seseorang yang mengambilnya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Wah, ternyata memang pemandangan langka melihat seorang Raja Lapangan tidak bisa mengenai botol yang sudah ditargetkan."

Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu, tentu saja Kageyama sudah menduganya. Ia memandang tidak suka kepada orang berkacamata yang menggantungkan headset di depannya itu. Ia ingin berkata bahwa itu terjadi setelah ia berhasil sebanyak empat puluh satu kali, tapi mengatakan hal itu sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Tentu saja, ada hawa kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat angin terganggu karena itu," balasnya. "Berikan bola volinya sini."

Tsukishima tidak melakukan hal itu, ia justru memutar-mutar bola dengan jari telunjuknya. Jelas saja Kageyama tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah dari awal bersembunyi di sini. Alasannya mudah kenapa ia menunggu sampai Kageyama tidak benar melakukan servis, supaya ia bisa menyapa dengan gaya khasnya.

Kageyama melipat lengan. "Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub, kan? Seharusnya kamu tidak datang."

Tsukishima melirik sedikit. Artinya ia diusir, nih? Sepertinya makhluk di depannya ini harus diberi tahu bahwa menunggu empat puluh satu servis itu benar-benar lama, rasanya sudah seperti berganti generasi saja. "Di mana partner oranyemu yang satu itu? Seharusnya dia juga ada di sini, kan? Mau ada kegiatan klub atau tidak," katanya mencoba membuat topik baru.

Kageyama mengalihkan pandangan. "Dia ada ulangan perbaikan. Entah apa yang membuatnya mendapat nilai merah, si Bodoh itu," katanya sekaligus mengata-ngatai. Untung Hinata tidak ada di sini. Kalau ada pasti dia sudah mengungkit bahwa nilai ulangannya juga hanya dua poin lagi dan kemudian ikut mendapat nilai merah.

"Hm? Sama dengan Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kelihatannya Noya-san dan Tanaka-san juga harus mengulang ulangan. Sementara yang kelas tiga tidak mungkin datang jika tidak ada kegiatan klub. Jadi kau menunggu siapa?"

Kageyama sama sekali tidak berminat mengobrol seperti ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, dan melihat bola voli tergeletak tak jauh dari situ. Harusnya ia melihatnya sejak tadi, kalau begitu kan ia tidak perlu memungut bola yang satu itu setelah melakukan servis.

"Tidak menunggu siapa-siapa," katanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak berharap ada yang datang. Apalagi jika yang datang malah menggangguku begini."

"Oh, aku mengganggu, ya?" Tsukishima tersenyum meledek, mengutarakan pertanyaan yang menurut Kageyama tidak perlu ia jawab. "Sampai sore kau akan begini terus? Tidak lapar?"

"Aku tidak akan lapar kalau ada voli di dekatku."

"Wah, puitis," Tsukishima memutuskan untuk meledek lagi. "Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak lapar karena kau tidak ada uang? Seharusnya Raja punya banyak uang.."

"Kalau kau memanggilku 'Raja' lagi kubunuh kau."

Tsukishima tertawa. Menggoda orang di depannya ini ternyata memang menyenangkan sesuai yang ia duga. Gampang sekali dipanas-panasi untuk dibuat marah begini. "Memangnya bisa? Seharusnya bagi seorang Raja itu..."

BUAK!

Tsukishima langsung ambruk.

Bahkan Kageyama juga terkejut.

A-ah, benar-benar tepat sasaran ya. Kageyama mulai serba salah dan panik sendiri. Ia pikir servis tepat mengenai muka si orang itu bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Tapi ternyata tidak juga. Bahkan ketika Tsukishima mencoba menghindar, bola itu ikut berbelok sehingga mau tidak mau tetap mengenai mukanya secara akurat.

"Eh, ah, aku tidak bermaksud.." Kageyama memutuskan untuk berlari mendekat. Duh, seharusnya ia tidak terbawa emosi begini. Ia harusnya tahu kalau servisnya itu sangat berbahaya kekuatannya. Kalau ada orang datang, bisa-bisa ia dituduh melakukan kekerasan meskipun memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Kageyama memeriksa. Aih, benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana ini? Ia membopongnya sampai ke klinik kesehatan? Perjalanan dari gedung olahraga sampai ke klinik kesehatan itu bagaikan Sabang sampai Merauke, meskipun ia tidak tahu Sabang itu mana dan Merauke itu mana. Artinya, akan banyak siswa-siswi yang melihatnya nanti.

Kageyama duduk dengan lutut bertumpu ke lantai, untuk menggoncangkan bahu Tsukishima. "Oi, oi!" ia menggoncangkan semakin kuat, tetapi tidak berhasil juga. Kalau begini benar-benar bisa gawat nih. Untung kacamata nya tidak pecah. Hanya dahinya saja sampai membiru begitu. Ya ampun, begitu keraskah servisnya tadi?

Kageyama menoleh ke sana ke mari, kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri. Siapa tau ada kompres di dekat sini, kalau ia mencarinya. Apa ia harus lari secepat kilat ke klinik kesehatan untuk mengambil kompres? Bagaimana kalau sebelum ia kembali, sudah ada orang yang menemukan Tsukishima dan mengira itu semacam 'tabrak lari'? Karena Tsukishima membencinya, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa ia akan melebih-lebihkan cerita, kan?

"Uh, ternyata kau bodoh juga ya, Raja."

Kageyama berbalik secepat kilat. Dilihatnya Tsukishima susah payah mencoba untuk duduk. Begitu berhasil, ia memegang dahinya. "Benjol begini, nih. Mana minta maafmu?"

"Minta ma—apa?!" muka Kageyama memerah, ia menjadi naik darah lagi. Dengan segera dipalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Itu bukan murni karena kesalahanku juga, tahu! Kalau saja kamu tidak memanggilku dengan kata-kata itu, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Oh ya?" Tsukishima menyentuh sekitar dahinya. "Ah, bagian sini sakit."

"Mana?" Kageyama menoleh dan mengamati dahi lawan bicaranya itu. Ia duduk. "Di sini?" ia memutuskan untuk dengan hati-hati menyentuhnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa orang di depannya itu mulai bereaksi dengan memunculkan letupan-letupan kecil dari mukanya yang perlahan memerah. "Sini? Yang sini? Atau yang si—"

"AH! SAKIT, Bodoh!" Tsukishima langsung menjauhkan diri secara refleks.

"Oh, itu sakit, ya," Kageyama menanggapi pendek. "Yah, supaya aku tahu bagian yang sakit yang mana, kalau tidak mencoba menyentuhnya kan tidak akan tahu. Sebentar, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengobati luka itu," Kageyama hendak berdiri lagi, tetapi kemudian tangan seseorang menahannya, menariknya sehingga ia hendak jatuh terduduk.

Dan tanpa membiarkan detik berlalu, orang itu langsung memberi kecupan di dahinya.

"..."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau belajar cara instan menyembukan orang yang terluka di dahi karena tembakan servis, Raja," katanya dengan senyuman sinis penuh kemenangan.

Kageyama masih membeku di tempatnya selama beberapa detik.

Tsukishima bangkit berdiri. "Sudah terlalu lama kita di sini."

Ucapannya membuat seketika aliran darahnya mengalir lagi. Kageyama ikut bangkit dengan muka merah. "O-oi! Tunggu dulu! A-a-a-apa itu tadi.."

Tsukishima berbalik. "Apa itu tadi? Memangnya harus kujawab? Masa' seorang Raja tidak bisa menjawabnya?" katanya, memberi seulas senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Muka Kageyama masih memerah. Bukan begitu, ia sendiri juga sudah tahu apa itu. Maksudnya, apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya tadi? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya tadi?

Tsukishima memandangi orang di hadapannya. Dasar, orang ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin menggodanya terus-menerus. Ia mendekat. "Mukamu benar-benar berantakan, oi Raja. Memangnya kau ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan? Kau lapar?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! T-tadi, a-apa maksudnya it—"

Mulutnya dibuat bungkam oleh kecupan yang lain, yang membuat aliran darah di sekujur tubuhnya seketika berubah menjadi sengatan listrik yang menyetrum setiap sel yang bersembunyi di balik tulang-tulangnya. Kecupan singkat, karena orang itu langsung menarik diri.

"Bodoh juga, ya," Tsukishima yang menarik diri itu mengamati muka Kageyama sesaat yang sudah penuh kembang api di dalamnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis sekali lagi, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan bisikan.

"Karena seharusnya, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Raja."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Fic pertama. RnR please?**


End file.
